1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print attribute setting apparatus, a print attribute setting method and a print attribute setting program which can be applied to a case where print attributes of a booklet print function are set in devices having a print function such as a printer, a copying machine, and a complex machine having a plurality of functions such as a print function and a copying function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A program which is called as a printer driver is installed into information processing devices such as personal computers, and the program makes printers print data in various files (hereinafter, original paper) via printer drivers. Such a printing method is widely used. When data are printed by a printer via the printer driver, mostly a user specifies a print paper size to be used.
Further, when original paper is printed, 2-in-1 print, with which original paper images for two pages are arranged on one side of paper so as to be printed, is used. Booklet print, in which a print page order of original paper is suitably changed and the 2-in-1 print is executed on both sides of paper, so that a booklet is made by folding a center of the paper, is used (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-94773).
When original paper with A4 size is printed as a booklet, for example, the following two methods are used. (1) original paper images with A4 size for two pages are arranged on front and rear surfaces of paper with A3 size so that a booklet with A4 size is made (equal-scale print). (2) Original paper images with A4 size for two pages are arranged on front and rear surfaces of paper with A4 size so that a booklet with A5 size is made (reduction print). An original paper size and a print paper size having different reduction scale may be combined here.
In the prior arts including JP-A No. 2002-94773, only a print paper size is specified (for example, an original paper size is default-specified of a text file), or a print paper size and an original paper size are specified, so that the printer driver automatically determines booklet print with equal scale or booklet print with reduction scale based on a combination of the print paper size and the original paper size.
Even when a user specifies the print paper size or the original paper size, however, clear display is not given at the time of specifying booklet print, and thus the booklet print which does not meet a user's intention is possibly executed. When such booklet print is executed, the booklet is wasted.
Such a problem arises not only in the case of the booklet print using a printer via a printer device, but also in the case of printing devices such as a copying machine and a complex machine.
The similar problem arises not only in the booklet print but also in a print function where a plurality of original paper images are arranged on at least one surface (front or rear surface) of a print paper.
For this reason, a print attribute setting apparatus, a print attribute setting method and a print attribute setting program which can securely prevent useless print are desired even in the print type having print attributes defined by specifying a print paper size and an original paper size where a plurality of original paper images are arranged on at least one surface (front or rear surface) of print paper.